


Euphemia and the runaway

by Elemtee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied abuse, sirius runs away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemtee/pseuds/Elemtee
Summary: Sirius runs away from Grimmauld Place and lands in the motherly embrace of Euphemia Potter





	Euphemia and the runaway

Euphemia Potter sat in her kitchen, nursing a cold cup of tea, seething.  Actually, she wasn’t seething, she was apoplectic and for the first time in her 62 years was giving serious consideration to using an unforgivable curse.  To hell with legalities, Azkaban would almost be worth if it meant she could unleash some of this rage on the people who had almost killed her son. 

Sighing, she stood up, poured the contents of her hours old tea down the sink, extinguished the lamps and walked up the stairs, headed towards her room.  She paused briefly and peeked into the first bedroom she came to, a small smile tugging at her lips and she watched James sleeping, sprawled across his bed, snoring lightly.  She crept across the room and pulled the sheet over him, tucking it in and kissed his forehead. Leaving the room She pulled the door shut behind her, and popped her head into the next room.  Sirius wasn’t asleep, but laying still, staring st the enchanted ceiling, crying almost silently. Alarmed, she crossed the room in a hurry and sat on the side of the bed, her hand reaching out to softly stroke his cheek.  

“Sirius, honey, how are you feeling?” She asked, her voice breaking slightly as she struggled to hold back her own emotions.  

“I don’t know” he answered honestly.  “I’ve always known they were capable of it, but as much as they hated me, I didn’t actually believe they would ever…” his words trailed off as the tears began to fall faster.  

“Do you want to talk, or would you rather some dreamless sleep potion?”  

He didn’t answer immediately, trying to control his tears.  He was Sirius Black for Merlin’s sake, and he didn’t loose control of his emotions.   A couple of minutes past, during which Euphemia sat stroking his face gently. The feeling made him want to cry harder, he couldn’t remember anyone ever touching him like this.  Like they actually cared for him. Like they loved him.

“Can I have the potion. Please?” He finally mumbled, his words barely audible.  “Just want to sleep and forget about them, even for a little while”.

Euphemia quickly left the room, returning a few minutes later with a vial of bright blue potion in one hand, and a glass of water in the other.  Sirius sat up and wordlessly accepted the potion when she offered it, broke the seal and swallowed it in one gulp, grimacing as it slid down his throat, and quickly chugged the full glass of water, placing both empty glasses on his bedside table.  Before he could lay down again Euphemia pulled him into a hug, and he let himself sink into her and she rubbed small circles on his back. Pulling back, she kissed in gently on the cheek, and tucked the bedding around him as he laid down, eyes already closed.  She waited until his breathing slowed, indicating sleep, and pressed another kiss to his forehead, making a silent vow to never let those monsters anywhere near her boy again as long as she drew breath.

  
  



End file.
